Vehicle route planning typically relies on representation of roadway networks. Roadway networks can be represented electronically, such as digital maps displayed on computing devices. User often access digital maps on computers, smart phones, and vehicle computer navigation systems, for example, to plan travel routes and/or identify a present location of their vehicle. Accuracy of maps, such as electronic maps, is needed for proper route planning, and roadways and other vehicular travel routes can often change due to construction, new roads, or other conditions, for example.